fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Levin Sword
For the Jugdral character, see Lewyn. The Levin Sword (サンダーソード Sandā Sōdo, lit. Thunder Sword), also known as Lightning Sword いかづちの剣 Ikazuchi no Ken), is a magic sword that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. Unlike its other physical brethren, the Levin Sword inflicts magical damage, and can be used for both melee and ranged combat. The sword's various incarnations sees it inflicting magical damage only when used from afar, with the exception of Awakening, in which the wielder's Magic stat is always taken into account to determine their resultant damage output. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War ''*''Inflicts magical damage. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ''*''Inflicts magical damage. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *''Employs Magic for attacks. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Sword |15 |80% |-10% |1-2 |3 |CEV -1, Ignores user's Atk Teaches Transmute, Foudroyant, Thunderclap }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem: Three Houses Levin Sword= |-|Forged= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Enemy Hero (Ch. 16) • Enemy Dragon Knight (Ch. 25) |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Shops |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 1 (South Fort) |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Hero (Ch. 13) '''Book 2:' Dahl (Ch. 7) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 8 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |Jacoban (Ch. 3) |- |Vendor |Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Dropped |Enemy Mercenary (Ch. 24) |- |Inventory |Fred |- |Steal |Fred (Ch. 10) • Fred (Ch. 11) |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M13 |- |Visit |M17 - Village |- |Treasure |M8 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Kannival (Ch. 8) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 25) |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 18 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Dahl (Ch. 7) |- |Inventories |Malice • Beck |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Gangrel (Ch. 11) • Ch. 25 |- |Inventory |Gangrel |- |Treasure |Para. 10 - Chest |- |Armoury |Garden of Giants |- |Merchants |Border Wastes • Mila Tree • Valm Castle • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Mercenary Fortress • Law's End • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Nino • Lyn • Hector • Eliwood • Sothe • Navarre • Malice • Katarina • Leif |- |Renown |Obtain 270 Renown points to obtain this item; Only one may be acquired per save game file. |} ''Fire Emblem Fates |Armory |Nohr Armory Level 2 (one only) Nohr Armory Level 3 (two only) |} Non-Canon Appearances The Levin Sword is a weapon that Robin can use in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, appearing in their smash attacks and aerials (except neutral aerial*). Alluding to Weapon Durability, the Levin Sword can only be used for a certain amount of hits before it breaks. Once their Levin Sword breaks, Robin will use the standard Bronze Sword in place of those attacks until either a new levin sword respawns or they are KO'd. Its indirect attack properties are represented by Robin's Smash Attacks having extended range due to magic jolts while it's equipped, allowing Robin to use them even when they're a short distance away from the opponent without as much risk of being hit (a property known in the Super Smash Bros. community as a "disjoint"). It is once again used by Robin for their warrior special in Fire Emblem Warriors. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, this was changed, and Robin now uses the Levin Sword for their neutral aerial attack as well. Etymology Levin is an archaic noun that means "lightning and thunderbolts". It's Japanese name simply transliterates to "thunder sword" which is further reinforced because the blade is crooked and resembles a lightning bolt. Trivia *In Awakening, there is a glitch that does not show a character's cut-in when a critical is performed, like with the Bolt Axe and Shockstick. **In Awakening, the Levin Sword and Bolt Axe normally use only their ranged attack animation, even if the unit engages in direct combat with an enemy. However if one checks their unit while they are equipped with a Levin Sword or Bolt Axe, that unit will be shown using it for melee attacks. This appears to have been fixed by the time Fates was released, in which all units perform melee strikes with all magic weapons in direct combat. **It is unknown whether or not the cut-in glitch was also able to be fixed by the release of Fates, as all three weapons were made incapable of performing critical hits to account for their infinite durability in that game, though the former issue may have also been a contributing factor to this change in the weapons' function. *In Smash, Robin can be shown holding two Levin Swords, but only if he catches a used up Levin Sword, and waiting for a fresh one to replace the Bronze Sword. *The Levin Sword isn't the only lightning infused sword; however, it was the first to ever come to fruition. Its successors in the series came in the forms of Eckesachs and Raijinto. Unlike the Levin Sword, both Eckesachs and Raijinto are star ranked, whereas the Levin Sword is usually only a C-Rank weapon. **In addition to this, both legendary weapons deal Strength-based damage rather than Magic – making them substantially less effective than the Levin Sword against units such as Great Knights or Wyvern Lords. ***The relationship between the Bolt Axe and Armads is also similar, though once again the latter differs in relying exclusively on the strength stat and is either the highest ranked-axe or star ranked—effectively making the connection between the two almost entirely aesthetic. * In Kirby Star Allies, when infusing any sword-based character with the zap element, the blade of the sword takes on a very similar design to that of the Levin Sword's (possibly as a reference or homage to said sword). * The sharp, crooked design of the Levin Sword is also reminiscent of the krishttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kris, a sword with a wavy blade that was popular throughout many tribes in Southeast Asia. In many Southeast Asian cultures, the kris was believed to possess magical powers. The Levin Sword's connection to the kris is strengthened because it utilizes the user's magic stat for attacking instead of their strength. * The wavy blade is also reminiscent of the European weapon style known as Flamberge, which was primarily present in swords not intended for constant combat, and instead more ceremonial or decorative uses. * The Levin Sword in Fire Emblem Three Houses, alongside the Arrow of Indra, Bolt Axe, and Magic Bow, are the only weapons in the series where forging was able to increase a weapon's range. Gallery File:Levin Sword (FE13 Artwork).png|Concept artwork of the Levin Sword from Awakening. FESoV Lightning Sword concept.png|Concept artwork of the Lightning Sword from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Thunder Sword (TCG).jpg|The Thunder Sword, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Thunder Sword (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Thunder Sword from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Anna Awakening Chasing Bandit Art.png|Official artwork utilized as the background image on the Epilogue of the Fire Emblem Awakening website, featuring Anna chasing Havetti with a Levin Sword. File:Levin Sword (FE13).png|Anna wielding the Levin Sword in Awakening. File:FE14 Levin Sword.jpg|Laslow wielding the Levin Sword in Fates. Lightning Sword.jpg|Gray with the Lightning Sword in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Levin Sword Warriors.jpg|Robin using the Levin Sword in Warriors.